epic_the_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
Nod
'''rookie Leafman, voiced by Josh Hutcherson, who drops out to be a bird racer, craving independence. He shares a strong father/son relationship with Ronin, and is the love interest of Mary-Katherine. Information '''Other names: Buddy (by Ronin) Age: Unknown Family: Father (deceased) Friends: Ronin, Mub, Grub, Nim Galuu, Professor Bomba, Ozzi, Finn, the Leafmen Enemies: Mandrake, the Boggans Love Interest: Mary Katherine Bomba Personality Nod takes risks and is convinced he does not need anyone else's help. He has an independent mind and prefers to work alone, and not be bossed around by others. Nod is also a great flyer and always comes through in the end. He is Mary Katherine Bomba's main love-interest and in the end shares a kiss with her. Role Nod left the Leafmen after arguing with Ronin and went on to become a racer, before being called back by Ronin to help protect the pod. It was here he met and saved Mary Katherine a few times, before they eventually begin to form a permanent bond. Helping to retrieve the pod from Mandrake's lair, he assisted in driving off the bats that were obstructing Moonhaven and fought off Mandrake until Ronin arrived. He then had to wave goodbye to Mary Katherine even after sharing a kiss with her but they maintained their relationship via camera feeds. Appearance Nod has an athletic built, and yet he is lithe and slim. He has brown messy hair, parted at the middle, and hazel-brown eyes. He has a light spray of freckles across his nose. He initially wore the standard armor for Leafmen, but after quitting switched to a simple short sleeved scruffy white tunic, brown trousers, and boots made of leaves. Relationships Ronin Ronin is a friend of Nod's late father killed by the Boggans, who asked by him to look after his son, a responsibility Ronin apparently fully embraced for many years. His acting like a second father caused Nod to mildly rebel against what he saw as Ronin smothering him too closely. They had a little argument which causes Nod to quit the Leafmen. Later Ronin picks up Nod from being beaten up by Bufo's goons after he wins the race. After Ronin and Nod work together to prevent Mandrake from reaching the pod they eventua lly reconcile and start get along more better. It is quite apparent that Nod knows about Ronin's relationship with Queen Tara. Mary Katherine Nod first met M.K. when she and Ronin were picking him up from Bufo's races. At first they were a bit odd to one another due to because Nod never met a human being and M.K. never met a leafman and at the same time catch each other's attention. Later Nod takes M.K. on a deer ride and they begin to fall in love and share something in common, they both lost a parent whom they very close to Nod lost his father at young age and M.K. lost her mother. One time when Nod mocked M.K.'s father she got angry and punched him which left Nod confused. Before the new queen returns M.K. to her normal size although Nod did not want her to go, but they embrace and kiss each other on the lips for the first time and later when they are chatting through one of Bomba's video cameras revealing they are still continuing their relationship. Their special saying to each other was "Put your arms around me." Mub It may be apparent that Nod and Mub see eye to eye with each other because Mub sees Nod as a rival for M.K.'s affection. Towards the end Nod and Mub are still fighting over M.K.'s affection, hinting there is still a love triangle. Despite this they are sometimes on good terms. Grub Not much of their relationship is known since Grub is best friends with Mub. Character Development After the adventure, Nod apparently gains more respect for responsibility and sacrifices himself for others. He starts to realize what it means to be a Leafman and becomes a team-player instead of a one man show. Quotes *"Hey, I'm Nod, by the way." *"Come on! You're with us now!" *"Don't turn around." *(telling her again)"Out! Jump OUT!" *"What, you've never seen a Boggan?" (to MK; starting to stand up) "SOMEONE had a happy childhood." *"Come on, MK, we've got to go." *(after fixing his hair and screen beeping) "Hey." * "I'm not leaving without you!" (to Ronin) * "I'm sorry...but not completely sorry." (after MK tells him that she couldn't return to normal size) * "You'll have to get through me first!!" (to Mandrake) (from a trailer) Trivia * Character main Nod.png Nod epic poser by tangledxepicfan-d6t3yxl.jpg Nod-the-epic-movie-34596526-609-607.jpg Nod.gif Tumblr static nod cutout.png Hutcherson-voices-nod-seyfried-as-mk-in-epic-3d.jpg Nod is one of two characters who has a romantic relationship with Mary Katherine; the other is Mub. But Mub technically does not count because Mary Katherine didn't exactly like him back. *Nod is arguably the most foolish of all the Leafmen characters, as he continually throws himself into danger without any thought. On top of this, he does not think that a romantic relationship with Mary Katherine might raise a few problems, the least of which being what happens when she returns to her world. *Nod is, like all the Leafmen, based partially on Japanese samurai. Notes *Nod is voiced by Josh Hutcherson. Gallery Nod.gif|Ronin comes to Nod's aid Tumblr ml67rhfOry1qlwphjo4 250.gif|Nod messes with MK Epic kiss by mala harpia-d677rrq.jpg|Kiss Painting Character main Nod.png|Nod Wallpaper tumblr_mn7whdQ7o61r1ct5xo1_500.gif|Nod spots trouble Tumblr mrsvm4Ma2v1qgwefso4 250.gif|Hold onto me... hutcherson-voices-nod-seyfried-as-mk-in-epic-3d.jpg|Nod and MK Nod-the-epic-movie-34596526-609-607.jpg nod_epic_poser_by_tangledxepicfan-d6t3yxl.jpg large.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-312.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-310.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-303.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-302.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-290.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-281.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-280.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-269.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-256.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-254.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-251.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-250.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-248.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-246.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-245.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-244.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-243.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-242.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-241.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-240.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-239.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-238.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-228.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-237.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-236.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-229.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-227.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-226.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-225.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-224.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-223.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-222.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-215.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-214.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-213.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-212.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-211.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-210.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-206.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-205.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-204.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-199.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-198.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-197.jpg epic-movie-screencaps.com-196.jpg afro.jpg 088346bf4710dbe1ba95e3839df40293.jpg 8e00572926129827af3a59233150bad1.jpg MK and Nod.png| MK and Nod kiss Best Bros.jpg Just Say You Love Eachother.jpg Epic-movie-screencaps.com-9109.jpg|MK and Nod bid their farewell. Category:Males Category:Leafman Category:Jinn Category:Main characters Category:Needs POV rewrite Category:Adults